


When no ones watching

by Ailovlovyuu



Category: Overlord (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailovlovyuu/pseuds/Ailovlovyuu
Summary: The moments the camera didn’t catch.
Relationships: Edward Boyce/Lewis Ford
Kudos: 9





	When no ones watching

The Germans were beneith them and he was so scared. He couldnt stop trembling his body was screaming RUN! RUN YOU FOOL! He almost did. 

Then he was being held. Ford was gripping him firm. Keeping him here, keeping him grounded. 

Then ford was torturing that German officer. Then he was letting the kid get away. Then giving orders, his eyes full of betrayal. 

Chloe was running off. “She was never going to wait”. Ford grabbed his clothes, kissing him.

Then at the grate, his eyes wild and bloodshot.

“Open the gate. Ford, open the gate!” 

“I was never going to make it out” their foreheads presses as tight as the bars would allow. Ed tipped his lips in, closing his eyes. Ford’s skin against his nose was hot and the blood on it, sticky. It smelled like pennies and nightmares. Then his dry pillows found chapped salvation. They needed eachother like air. Tongues more desperate to taste than to pleasure. Hands grabbing through bars. Then it was over. 

“Ford, I-“

Ford chuckled at the lost puppy dog eyes being sent his way. Ford marveled at his innocence. Thought about the real reason he’d been kicked out of his battalion. He could hear the rumblings of movement behind them. He didn’t have long. Still, he stole one more moment to run his thumb over those beautiful chestnut lips. Pulled them just a bit to reveal the provocative flush of glistening pink. The sounds were getting louder. 

“I should’ve taken you in the attic back In town.” He said with a grin before pivoting back to his duty.


End file.
